Problem: How much greater, in square inches, is the area of a circle of radius 20 inches than a circle of diameter 20 inches? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
A circle of diameter 20 inches has radius 10 inches.  Thus the difference in the areas of these two circles is $20^2\pi - 10^2\pi = \boxed{300\pi}$ square inches.